Pony
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura jamás imagino que cuando llegara a su hogar se encontraría un Pony en el jardín de su casa. —¿Naruto que hace este animal aquí?. —gruñó entre dientes. [Postguerra – Family NaruSaku] Hanami - oneshot.


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia aquí presente.**

* * *

 **-PONY-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

" _¿Qué demonios?"._

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que frente al jardín de su casa estaba un Pony mordisqueando su perfecta grama verde, jamás había visto uno tan cerca. El animal era de color crema, con varias manchas oscuras y cola risada. Admitía que era bonito, ¿pero que carajos hacia en su casa?

Aun no había atravesado la cerca de rejas de madera cuando su pequeña hija de seis años la vio. —¡Mamá tengo un Pony! —gritaba Hanami de alegría presentándoselo a su madre.

Junto al animal estaba Naruto, miró a su esposo pidiendo una explicación en un gesto mudo, el ninja rubio se rascó la nuca sin saber que decirle, esta vez se había pasado de la raya y lo sabía.

Estaba convencido de que ser padre era lo mejor que le había pasado, le encantaba ser papá. Por eso siempre estaba dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su hija.

Hanami ya tenía un perro, una gata, dos pollitos y dos conejos, un caballo era el colmo, esta vez Sakura no iba a dejarse convencer por esos dos.

La pelirosa entró al terreno, con cautela se acercó al animal para apartar a su hija del Pony, —hija no te acerques tanto, podría hacerte daño. —le dijo preocupada.

—¡Pero si es mansita!. —replicó la niña.

—Igual, ten cuidado, ahora déjame hablar un poco con tu papá.

La niña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Sakura jaló del suéter al shinobi llevándolo lejos de su hija, la muchachita no tardo en ir de nuevo a tocar al Pony, estaba encantada con el animal.

—Mamá, mi papá es muy lindo, ¿verdad?, siempre me trae animalitos lindos.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho viendo a su hija, le encantaba ser su favorito, o al menos así se sentía, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la mirada severa de Sakura en él, la pelirosa forzó una sonrisa a la niña y respondió —si, tu padre es lindo, ahora ve y tráele algunas zanahorias al Pony antes que siga comiéndose mi jardín.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritarle al animal que dejara de masticar la hierba.

—¿Cuantas le traigo, dos o cuatro? —le preguntó enseñando sus deditos.

Mientras hablaban el Pony seguía comiéndose la grama, había tardado mucho en extenderse por todo el terreno, Sakura estaba sufriendo viendo como el animal le daba mordiscos.

—Tres y anda rápido. —le respondió casi rechinando los dientes.

La niña salió corriendo y entró a la casa dejándolos solos, Naruto temió por su vida. —¿Naruto que hace este animal aquí? —gruñó la médico ninja.

El rubio rió nerviosamente, ya sabía que se metería en problemas con ella, —ah, Sakura-chan, ven a ver qué bonito es, Hanami está feliz —comentó ignorando la queja de su esposa.

Haruno se estaba poniendo roja de la rabia —¡esta vez te has pasado, no nos vamos a quedar con ese caballo!.

—No es un caballo, es un Pony. —le corrigió sin pensar que eso colmaría más la paciencia de su esposa.

—¡Lo que sea!, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Naruto guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, suspiró y contestó —lo compre en un circo, la pobre se la pasaba encerrada, Sakura-chan y eso es bien feo, Hanami siempre ha querido tener un Pony, salve al animal e hice feliz a mi hija, no veo nada de malo en eso.

Hanami regresó con las zanahorias y empezó a alimentar al animal, haciendo que los nervios de Sakura se alteraran —¡hija ten cuidado que no te muerda los dedos!

—No me morderá, somos amigas. —respondió acariciando el cuello del animal.

Haruno miró a Naruto y apuntándolo con un dedo le dijo, —me voy a cambiar de ropa, tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria.

.

.

Momento después...

Sakura salió de la casa y vio a su hija sobre el lomo del Pony mientras Naruto tiraba de la cuerda guiando al animal por el jardín. —¡mamá, ven, súbete conmigo!.

—Eh, hija sólo puede soportar tu peso, —le dijo Naruto.

—Ah, que mal. —se lamentó la muchachita.

Sakura respiró hondo y pido paciencia a Kami-sama, salió al jardín, en verdad la imagen de Naruto paseando a su hija en ese Pony era una de las imágenes más tiernas que la pelirosa había visto, pero no podía dejarse convencer, el animal podía ser muy bonito, pero se comería su jardín y llenaría de caca todo, alguien adulto tendría que cuidarlo. Y sabía que terminaría siendo ella misma.

—Hanami, vamos a lavarte las manos para que comas. —le dijo la pelirosa, sabía que sería problemático decirle que el animal tenía que irse, _"y todo por culpa de Naruto"_

—Pero yo quiero seguir con Prisilla.

—¿Prisilla?

—Es el nombre que papá y yo le pusimos. —explicó muy contenta.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de fuego al rubio y este sonrió con miedo.

—Anda ve a lavarte las manos, tienes que comer y luego sigues jugando.

—¿Puedo quedármela?, papá dijo que sólo me lo quedaría si tu aceptabas. —dijo muy alegre.

Su hija la miró con esos ojazos azules idénticos a los de Naruto y Sakura gruñó, —primero vamos a comer y luego hablamos sobre eso.

—¡Viva!, —celebró bajando de un salto, no por nada es la hija de dos grandes ninjas, entró a la casa corriendo, ahora Naruto estaba metido en un buen problema con su mujer.

—Naruto no sé cómo vas a resolver esto, pero este animal no se quedara aquí, no hay espacio, necesita estar con otros de su especie.

El rubio dejo caer los hombros con resignación —Lo sé, me excedí, pero déjala jugar un poco más con ella.

Naruto cada vez que regresaba de alguna misión, siempre traía algo, Sakura prefería que fuese comida ya lista para comer, lo cual ocurría la mayoría de las veces, pero otras veces eran animalitos abandonados, pues no podía evitar pensar en que su hija los adoptaría y sería feliz jugando con ellos.

.

.

Horas después Hanami se había quedado rendida, se había cansado de tanto jugar, alimentar y presumir con los demás niños que tenía un Pony, situación que había complicado más las cosas, la pequeña pelirosa ya daba por hecho que se quedaría con el animal.

Naruto había tenido que salir a comprar heno, de lo contrario a Sakura le daría un soponcio.

—Aw, Sakura-chan tú tienes la culpa de que yo sea así, es mi única hija, si tuviéramos más hijos yo no me dejara convencer con los ruegos de Hanami.

Sakura levantó ambas cejas, estaban en la habitación matrimonial, el ninja la había estado persuadiendo para que se quedaran con el Pony, al menos hasta que el animal muriera de viejo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era una locura, insistía porque no quería ver a su hija triste.

—¿Tener otro hijo te hará dejar de hacer burradas? —le preguntó con ironía. —ese Caballo se irá mañana.

—No es un Caballo, es un Pony.

—¡Da igual!, mañana le buscaras un lugar donde dejarlo.

El rubio se frotó el cuello angustiado, no quería romper el corazón de su pequeña.

—Otro hijo. —bufó ella ofendida, después de traer un Caballo a la casa él se atrevía a culparla. Era el colmo.

—Claro Sakura-chan, mi amor de padre será dividido entre dos y tendré que ser más estricto. —explicó como si nada.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras se metía en la cama —Mentiroso, si te derrites con una, con dos serás peor.

Naruto acostado en la cama se cruzó de brazos, —¿tú crees que soy mal padre?

Mientras se arropaba ella dijo —creo que eres el padre que yo siempre quise tener, pero a veces exageras.

De niña Sakura también quiso tener un Pony, pero ya había crecido y las cosas eran muy distintas.

Eso desamino al rubio, —err, Sakura-chan lo que me dices es deprimente, el peor halago que me has dicho. —Ella lo miró sin entender, —luche tanto para que me vieras como hombre y ahora me ves como al papá que te fuese gustado tener.

Sakura rió un poco. —Sólo era un comentario, yo no te veo como un papá para mí, me refiero a que eres un padre muy complaciente, cualquier niño quisiera tener un padre así, mi padre era como decirlo… estrambótico.

Naruto se tranquilizó y se apegó a ella abrazándola por la espalda —Termine mi misión antes, ¿no te diste de cuenta?.

—Cierto, se supone que llegarías mañana, fui a buscar a Hanami y mamá me dijo que se había ido contigo.

Ya Naruto no la escuchaba, pensaba en la manera de seducirla, —También puedo ser un marido _muy_ complaciente. —dijo moviendo ambas cejitas.

Eso ella lo sabía muy bien, creyó que lo mandaría a volar por lo del Pony, pero lo sorprendió aceptando la oferta, —¿pasaste el seguro a la puerta?.

Él asintió y comenzaron a besarse.

Con Sakura sobre él besándole el cuello Naruto le acariciaba el cuerpo alzando la bata hasta la cintura de la mujer, sus mejores días eran cuando después de recolectar evidencia podía atrapar los ninjas renegados y regresar a casa con su familia.

Le quitó la tanga y comenzó a tocarla íntimamente con sus dedos, momentos después ya se habían unido de la forma que querían y estaban gozando de lo lindo cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de repente.

—Papá Prisila…

La niña los vio y preguntó inocentemente —¿qué hacen?.

Aunque Sakura había sido rápida para acomodarse a un lado de Naruto la niña los había visto uno sobre el otro moviéndose, gracias a Kami-sama la pelirosa conservaba su bata, aunque su tanguita estaba en alguna parte del suelo.

—Na-da. —respondió Haruno con las mejillas rojas.

Naruto estaba desnudo, arropado hasta el torso, podría parecer que sólo estaba sin camisa. Sakura vio a Naruto con expresión severa y él se excusó diciendo —me confundí, creí que la había cerrado.

—¿Mamá que tiene papá? —preguntó preocupada ya que su padre no se veía normal.

Naruto estaba empapado en sudor y tenía la cara roja, por primera vez el apego que tenia la niña con él se le hizo muy molesto.

—Nada, sólo está un poco frustrado, se le pasara en un rato, —respondió Sakura en tono burlón saliendo de la cama, la bata que la vestía era larga hasta las rodillas, —ven, vamos afuera, ¿qué decías del Pony?

Hanami tomó la mano de su madre y las dos salían de la habitación —Prisila está inquieta.

Cerraron la puerta y Naruto sopló con fuerza, estaba completamente frustrado, le dolían las bolas, a veces, a veces ser padre no era tan bueno.

—Maldito Pony.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Otro one-shot viejo, el personaje de **Hanami Uzumaki** no me pertenece, no recuerdo el nombre de su creadora, pero no quise poner otro nombre porque es otra de los hijos populares del NaruSaku, así como lo es Shinachiku. Me encanta explorar la faceta de padre en Naruto. El verdadero Naruto, no ese que crearon para el final comercial del manga.

Espero haberlos entretenido con este relato familiar :)


End file.
